mh_test_zonefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tokens System
The Tokens System What are Tokens? Tokens are tools given to players to shape their narrative any way they choose. It is an incredibly flexible system, allowing for a wide range of ideas and concepts to be introduced into Model Hogwarts. Players are given a set of tokens every IC year which they may use to buy an ability, item or a narrative prompts. Token Types and Scope There are different types of tokens available to players. While power is taken into account, the scope of the purchases is the biggest difference between the types. Scope is the level of influence a purchase might have on Model Hogwarts, and is a shorter term for “Narrative Scope”. It is the defining factor when it comes to token purchases, and is something that should be taken into consideration when you apply. There are one minor and three major tokens: * Minor: Small scale purchases with varying but controlled scopes, Minor Tokens do not require an application or any other considerations besides a chat in the #minor-token-queue. * Apprentice: Small in scope, what you can get with Apprentice tokens is centred around your character, and generally do not have a large impact on the model at large. * Journeyman: Along with the power increase, the overall nature of Journeyman Tokens will often have what you purchase growing in scope to include your character’s friend group and Hogwarts itself. * Master: These represent the absolute limit of scope, allowing you to not only influence the characters around you and Hogwarts on a whole, but this can even reach beyond the walls of the school, leading to large, long term impacts on the Model Hogwarts story-line. Year Divides For Item and Story tokens, and to a lesser degree pet tokens, year divides matter. A Year 7 Apprentice Token is capable of much more than a Year 1 Apprentice Token would be. Because of this the year you spend your tokens in will be tracked to prevent hoarding. Earning Tokens You will receive tokens at the dice change, which falls on the second week of summer break. You may spend them as soon as you get them, but it is worth noting that there will be significant delays due to the amount of applications that will likely be submitted at the time. Below is a visual guide for what tokens you will receive during your Hogwarts years and beyond. Student Token Guide Post-Graduate Token Guide Spending Tokens: The Hogwarts Ability Applications Natural and Learned Abilities Characters at Model Hogwarts may gain abilities that can make them unique and help develop them as they continue to grow. There are two types of abilities a character can have: * Natural: (desc.) * Learned: (desc.) The Ars Arcanum: The Book Of Magic(link) '''is the primary page regarding the Learned and Natural Abilities system. '''Items, Stories and Narrative Prompts * Item tokens: '''Magical items may be bought or created for your characters using the token system. The cost of the token for the item bought or created varies with it's power. * '''Story Tokens: '''Story Tokens are tools that can help shape and tell your character's story. Like Items purchase and creation, the range of what you can do depends on the quality of the token and the year you receive it, but they are also one of the most flexible and versatile purchases within the model. For more information on how you can build your stories with Item and story tokens, click here. FAQ and Other Links [https://mh-test-zone.fandom.com/wiki/FAQ:_The_Tokens_System '''FAQ Page] Token Master List '''provides a full table with a visual guide on when everything unlocks. '''Token List: Student Version '''will show you exactly how many tokens you have available to use. It will be updated after every purchase. '''Model Hogwarts Abilities and Story Application Form